


Là où il n'y a pas de ténèbres

by Septentrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Gen, Wartime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrio/pseuds/Septentrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echapper aux ténèbres. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient continué d'avancer, de se battre, de fuir et d'espérer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Là où il n'y a pas de ténèbres

Et à la fin, c'était uniquement de ça qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Echapper aux ténèbres. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient continué d'avancer, de se battre, de fuir et d'espérer.

Quitter Poudlard, où Dumbledore tombant de la tour avait emporté toute la lumière avec lui, jusqu'au Terrier pour célébrer le mariage de Bill et Fleur : tournoyant, radieux parmi la foule, ils avaient, comme eux tous, échappé aux ténèbres. Mais elles avançaient vite : un avertissement ils arrivent et le noir était partout autour d'eux, imprégnant leurs vêtements, s'infiltrant dans la peau, ne les quittant plus.

Et la guerre n'avait été que ça, qu'un long tunnel parsemé de trop rares lueurs, des moments où ils inspiraient de toutes leurs forces, respirant enfin dans la nuit : les doigts de Ron et de Hermione entrelacés dans la maison sombre, les yeux de Remus tandis qu'il agrippait la photo de Teddy si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches, la lune qui se reflétait dans les cheveux trempés de Ron et sur l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, les chaussettes bariolées de Dobby, tellement incongrues dans cette cave noire où ils pensaient tous mourir.

Mais les ténèbres étaient partout, et la nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, gagnant du terrain, amassant ses hordes aux portes du château, les menaçant d'une ombre sans fin, et ils savaient tous qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de matin.

Le combat n'avait pas été juste : les ténèbres avaient envahi la cour, englouti les résistants et mangé leurs corps.

Et les morts eux-mêmes étaient devenu ténèbres: moment terrifiant où les yeux noirs de Rogue avaient semblé avaler Harry, le glaçant de cette évidence : le noir c'est le vide et le vide est la mort, et il faisait noir, si noir à Poudlard cette nuit-là.

Mais lorsque Harry serre enfin Ron et Hermione dans ses bras, au milieu de la Grande Salle, la nuit n'est plus rien, car ils sont tous là, bercés par l'aube radieuse qui caresse la peau des morts et fait briller les yeux des vivants.

Et ils peuvent s'arrêter, car ici il n'y a plus de ténèbres.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de 1984 « The place where there is no darkness » mais le sens est complètement différent de celui du livre (qui est bien plus intéressant): dans 1984, là où il n’y a pas de ténèbres, c’est au Ministère de l’Amour, où on endure pire que la mort.


End file.
